119953-this-game-is-so-boring-that-i-cant-stay
Content ---- ---- Those must have been some serious stairs. o_O | |} ---- I keep trying to remember which unsurmountable stairs he could be refering to and I failed. Was it Celestion or Ellevar? Ellevar had that water spout challenge, but he said waterfall stones.... so I assume it was Celestion? Dude, where are the monster stairs?! Also, since he said he never made it to where he could start crafting (level 10) before quitting, dungeons and adventures are out the window. :P BG queues start at level 6, but no one is queuing low level pvp so that's out the window too. | |} ---- Someone who has trouble controlling their character would definitely have issues with jumping puzzles. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Ahhhhh, I remember good ol' dial-up. Man those were fun times... This made my day. Thank you for saving Monday for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably the weapon imbuement you get in the starting area. I think you have to kill that big robot or something? I seem to remember getting a blue imbuement sword on my alt. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, I see. If you are looking for more players in general, Entity has a higher population. Although, Warhound could sure use some new recruits so you're actually helping out by being there. :P Once you get to level 15 or so, the game will take you to Illium (or Thayd if you're Exile). This is the capital city for your faction and is typically where a lot of folks hang out. If you ask around for a guild, leveling circle, or just people to play with there, I pretty much guarantee you'll get a response (especially at prime time). Also around level 15, you'll be able to get your own house. :D I hope you decide to stick around, things definitely pick up after you get through those lower levels. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL it took you 2 days to download huh? who buys a brand new gaming laptop and cant afford to buy some decent bandwidth for it? My gaming desktop is 6 years old and i have all the setting on max and very, VERY rarely get below 60 FPS. You either got ripped off on your brand new gaming laptop or your just full of shit. :) so stop wasting our time, and go join the Darkspear tribe. We prefer trolls with skill here. | |} ---- I don't entirely disagree with you, but isn't this a problem with the game if only people playing on really good gaming rigs can even touch the game? WoW intentionally avoided upgrading the graphics for a long time because they knew moving away from the Core 2 Duo audience was going to cause them to lose a ton of subs. I have a great computer (4670k, GTX780, 16 gigs of ram) and I still have issues in DS. And I literally dropped 1500 to buy a new computer to play this game. Most people will not do that. Before that I was playing on a 1200 laptop with a top of the line processor and I was getting vomit inducing FPS. And I quit multiple times during the leveling process before being pressured by my friends (who have since quit) to get to 50 to raid. | |} ---- You got a brand new laptop, couldn't install a six month old MMORPG, and you think it is exactly the same as every single install issue anyone has ever had, even though in your own post you state that you tried everything recommended and nothing worked. If you didn't hit level 10, you didn't clear one of the introductory starter zones. Fair enough if you think that's a large enough sample size, that's your business to decide for yourself. However, the second you came to the forum to present your opinion, you posted it for critical evaluation. The judgment here is that, in fact, whether you think it is enough or not, your sample size is small, your story about technical issues seems to speak well for Carbine helping you through installation of unfamiliar software on unfamiliar hardware, and the specifics you give seem ridiculous. What stair could you not ascend? If the game is moving too slow, how could platforming even on the stairs around the meteor in the Gambler's Ruin (those stairs are massive and have small gaps) be challenging? You judged an MMORPG before you even got out of the starter zones. If you think your sample size is enough to judge the game, it is also at our discretion to judge whether your feedback is meaningful or not. The consensus here seems to be that it was not. You may find that fair or unfair at your own discretion, but I think that if you can't even get through an introductory explorer puzzle or reach level 10, your feedback is somewhat questionable. Especially if you've tried both servers. I literally just made a character on Entity, and there were three people in the starting room with me. Given the either false or, at the very least, hyperbolic nature of your original post, you will have to forgive us if we find it lacks credibility throughout. | |} ---- First of all, are you playing the game with a touchpad? Yes, these Mario-esque platform jumping is called jumping puzzles in this game. My google-fu led me to the Eager Egg Hunt quest. (Why do I have to search for the damn quest :P). I flew to Woodhaven, killed some of the mobs listed, but no luck. Since I don't have the imbuement pants, I can't start the quest myself. But if you're talking about those little floating platforms around the Woodhaven big tree, most of those steps require double-jumps. (don't need sprinted jumps). If your trouble is with aiming rather than double-jumps, try panning the camera around so your view more top-down instead of looking too "horizontally" at your character's back. You can change camera view freely mid-movement, mid-combat, mid-air etc. by holding down right mouse button. I'm used to holding down Right mouse button for these movement (have been since the days of UT99), but I know some people hate mouse button hold. There are addons to help with that. Use WSAD keys mid-air to further adjust your position... this can help correct overshooting or undershooting. Really, if you can play Mario, then these platform jumps should be no problem. There is no need for Carbine to change these platforms to escalators so people can get to the 3rd floor. If the framerate lag is causing you problems with jumps, then lower the video quality. Don't have to change them all to Low, just bump the "Texture Quality" and "Render Resolution" down a notch. Don't know what you meant by meteor stairs.... you mean those bouncy mushrooms? Those are the best part of Celestion! (besides the water spouts at Vitara). You can always switch to Algoroc, where I think has better quest path (less back and forth as Celestion); the scenery isn't half bad either. | |} ---- ---- Shaw is the best ISP in Canada hands down, living on the West Coast isn't the problem. Most of the issues you raised seem to be the direct result of playing on an extremely slow network connection. | |} ---- Laptops suck for gaming overall, $1000 computer (year old) and I have no FPS issues in WS or any other game MMOs are CPU intensive (especially WS) WS will run worse if you're using SLI/CrossfireX, at least this was the case last I looked The quests are basically the same as any other MMO The movement speed is faster than your common MMO (including WoW), mounts are as fast as they should be. Stairs aren't precision movement, they're the same as jumping up stairs in any MMO except you have more freedom and double jump. The control are great and I've played every MMO out there basically. | |} ---- I don't recall ever going up against this Prime before but apparently OP spent 30 mins on him, was this in drop 3? crap after maxing out 7 toons I feel ripped off. No but seriously I am curious as to how your experience was OP, sounds like it was just hard from the start and it's understandable you wouldn't feel so motivated to keep playing after all that ordeal. I've been watching a few Wildstar streams here and there while I take a break myself and I have noticed newer players....struggling* somewhat to get used to the mechanics. There's a learning curve of course, most of us are used to tab targeting and such. | |} ---- ---- Pretty much everyone has FPS issues in DS, they need to work on it and yes I believe they know that much. No, you don't need to drop $1500 to play WS, you can get away with spending far less. | |} ---- Kinda funny coming from the hypocrite >.> I seem to recall you spewing rants when the opinion to open up transfers both ways (PvE <---> PvP) was being thrown around months ago. Saying how if they went ahead and implemented this you'd quit the game...yet here you are. Telling the forum community how to behave.... | |} ---- Buys MMO, installs MMO, plays MMO, doesnt want to grind.. moderator edit: language Edited December 16, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- were you there for elevator boss in SSC? made raid constantly start 15-20 mins behind schedule. | |} ---- Sorry to hear that your frustrations are prevalent in every themepark MMO. I wish you luck in your future endeavors and I hope that your first try at an MMO has been enjoyable and we look forward to seeing you again when you are ready for the next step in a truly enjoyable gaming experience. Until then, my friend, enjoy collecting butterfly wings or whatever. | |} ---- ---- ---- The launcher problems and taking you so long to download the game is usually on the player and the players settings/machine. I think that you cant blame that on them actually. I reinstalled the game 3 days ago after my comp crashed and it took 40 minutes to download the game.... | |} ---- Yeah I stopped reading after this. I really hate to see new players not enjoy the game but the things you listed are normal MMO things that happen in MMOs. I don't think MMOs are for you mate. Best of luck in your gaming endeavor's. | |} ---- I'm not sure what to say. Did you know you can sprint while holding shift, making you run faster? Did you know you can jump on mushrooms to make you go super high and get to the top of the waterfalls in ~30 seconds? I haven't encountered any stairs in game that didn't feel like ramps... So I'm kind of lost for words. As it was already mentioned, if you're not enjoying the leveling experience, then maybe MMOs aren't for you. I think it's a shame a lot of people don't wait until they're level 50 before making up their minds about the game, but I do understand that it is a big time investment to reach level 50 and not everyone enjoys the same types of MMOs and other game genres. I suggest buying World of Warcraft and pay to get your character instantly boosted (unfortunately, you'll still need to level from 90 to 100).. so scratch that. | |} ---- oh my god yes... I still remember my raid just getting wiped as I just taunt them on vent "Slowfall cupcakes!"...as i drift into a trash pack like a dumby... | |} ---- I hated you TrollKnights :angry: | |} ---- Slowfall? I remember granting everyone waterwalking before jumping down......you know cause there was water down there.....and I wanted to be helpfull... oh forget it, i loved killing my raid on that :D | |} ---- "deathnight casts frozen feet right as ground collapses for anubarak in TotC" good times, good rages | |} ---- Shaman please.... | |} ---- ---- Really...."veteran". Show us the list you've played. | |} ---- Welcome to Wildstar | |} ---- Exactly. You can't blame the game because YOU play on a potato. | |} ---- ---- You got a little ganked on the forums because your commentary is disjointed. This is a strange statement to make for someone who barely played the game. If you are having trouble navigating stairs, then you should be soloing more anyway. You called our baby ugly. Any MMO forum is going to jump on you if you arrived at a conclusion that they think is not based on fair analysis. | |} ---- First of all, welcome to Nexus. Hopefully you will stick around and keep providing your valuable information that maybe will make the game better than it already is. Second of all :) Can you elaborate more on your WildStar troubles? More details please. Also, besides those troubles, did you find any joy while playing the game? I do not know how to say this but my wife, our son and even his a lot younger sister have a totally different experience than yours. While our family is not "veterans" in computers or many other MMORPGs, they have played their enough share of WoW, SWTOR, among others and they love their WildStar game time. I just wish you to find what you are looking for on Nexus or anywhere else for that matter. Keep it up! /salute | |} ---- based on this, you have no idea what the game is like. secondly, your demeanor and pinhole sized outlook may also hold you back from enjoying it. | |} ---- ---- Pretty sure I didn't say I'd quit(in fact I'm also pretty sure that was just an assumption by other people 'cause I hate it so vehemently and it may have come off as such)... Just that I really don't like it, which I still don't. I'm totes a hypocrite though, used it to transfer to Entity... :c | |} ---- :blink: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This game is clearly not wheelchair accessible. Are there no OSHA regulations on Nexus??? There should be a ramp like the OP suggested. | |} ---- Lol. I don't think so. Protostar hates lawsuits. | |} ----